Carpe Diem
by Ash Woody
Summary: Two people, who lead two very different lives and just by a chance meeting a relationship starts… A Rose and Dimitri One-shot, not suitable for those under the age of eighteen. In other words this is a lemon!


**Just randomly decided to write this, I was bored and thought what the heck?**

**Since you are in the M-rated category of fanfiction, this will come as no surprise: this story is a lemon! If you don't like that then why the hell are you in the M-rated section?**

**Summary:**

**Two people, who lead two very different lives and just by a chance meeting a relationship starts… A Rose and Dimitri One-shot, not suitable for those under the age of eighteen. In other words this is a lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

He dropped me onto the old bed, I could hear it creek as my body made impact with the mattress. He hovered above me, licking his lips like a starving man who was gazing at a buffet. I looked up at him and gave me the most sensual look I could conjure up.

He groaned and pulled his top off in a hurry, struggling to get it off of his head. Once that task was done his pulled his shoes and socks off and then pulled his jeans off in one quick motion, not even bothering with the button and zipper.

The already short dress that clung to my body was riding up and now my black panties were showing. He crawled over me as if he were a leopard with slow and calculated movements. Once his large arms were next to my head, I felt as if though I was caged in.

It was wonderful; I loved the feel of being absolutely dominated. I suppose being the boss at work and having control there gave me this desire for someone else to take charge of me for once. It felt amazing, having such a big, strong muscular man leer after me just as he had done earlier.

It didn't matter that we both had totally different lives, completely separated from one another's and only a chance encounter had brought us together. No of that matter as we were only living for the now, Horace had a great idea with Carpe Diem.

I had no idea how we just kept ending up in this situation but hey, who was I to over think while this gorgeous hunk of a man lay on top of me? Reaching up I moved a stray hair back behind his ear, this man was truly a marvel, something not made by angels and gods but by the devil.

I knew deep down he was a good man but right now it seemed as if he had nothing pure with in him but in this moment I did not care one bit. I arched my back as I felt his lips skirt their way down my neck and over my shoulder, pushing the sleeves of my dress down, yep definitely a creation of Lucifer as these sensations were nothing but the work of the devil himself.

His lips felt so soft against me, kissing their way down my arm, chasing the straps on arm at a time. I groaned, god this man was unreal. While he moved back up my arms, my hands ran down his. I could feel ever muscle, all the grooves and crevices on his arm. His skin was so soft and warm, yet you could tell just by the tensing of his muscles that there was a hard, destructive and unforgiving element to him.

What was that about tall, dark and handsome? Well with him I got tall, dark, devastatingly handsome, dangerous and mysterious, the recipe that can cause every woman in the world to spontaneously combust.

He groaned when he pulled down my dress and saw the black lacy bra, I had considered wearing a normal bra, worried that a lacy bra would be too itchy but right now I seriously loved the fact I had left it on.

When his large hands ran over my breasts the sensations became too much for me and I cried out. God my whole body felt utterly blissful, and we have barely done anything yet. Wow if he made me feel like this now, how would an orgasm brought on by him feel?

I opened my eyes and meet his dark ones, leaning up I placed a single kiss on his lips and then lay back down, and taunting him, he knew there was still more to come. He immediately leaned down and captured my lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

I braced my hands against the tops of his shoulders and his hands ran down my body, caressing and messaging as they moved. He hooked his fingers into my panties and began to pull them down until they were off of my legs.

I was left in my half pulled off dress and my bra, well he was left in just a pair of boxers. He shifter and then picked me up and settled me down onto his hips and then he sat back against the pillows and looked at me all half-dressed.

A smirked spread its way across his lips, "Take your bra off," he murmured in a quiet voice but the lust was still very evident.

I reached behind me and undid my bra, which I then flung across the messy room. His hands travelled up my stomach and up to my breasts only to be stopped by my dress which now sat around my hips.

He then began to pull the dress down until I had to get off of him so the dress could be discarded. Taking this chance he lay down on top of me again, once again kissing me. He sat back onto his knees, facing me he gave my body a once over.

This happens every time we are in this situation and yet I still feel like covering up every time his gaze would reach my breasts. After the third or fourth time I stopped trying to cover myself up instead I just blushed, which just seemed to egg him on every further.

His face normally so guarded was open and clearly showed his lust and appreciation for what he saw. I wasn't a vain person but I knew spending twenty hours in the gym each week has paid off. The gym, wow that brought back memories, was the place we first met.

My heartbeat began to quicken as I saw him began to remove his boxers; I closed my eyes and threw my head back, knowing that he loved it when I did that and almost a second later I heard the confirmation groan. Yes he did like that!

I felt his rough hands fall upon my ankles and pry my legs open. This time a full moan made its way from his lips and it made me squirm when I heard it, I knew getting that wax was going to be worth it. The pain was short lived, however the repercussions could be endless. That though excited me even further; it's absolutely amazing at how one small detail could cause such a big change in his whole demeanour.

"I have to say Roza, you are so exquisite, and there are no words that could describe this, well at least no words in your language. In mine there are quite a few," he said with a soft chuckle but I just flushed at his words. He sure knew how to make a girl feel wanted and not to mention special.

I sat up but he quickly pushed my down with a slight reprimand. "No, no, no Roza just let me look at you. I need to savour this moment and make sure I never forget how you look right now." He smiled down at me and boy was that a gorgeous smile!

He began his crawl over me, yet again, but this time leaning down to kiss my skin every now and again. When he got to my face, he gave me one hell of a kiss. I gasped as I felt his hand reach and pull my hands as far as they would go over my head.

"Stay," one word, yet so powerful and commanding and I knew to obey. He kissed around my neck before reaching down and positioning himself and then entering me. I gasped and arched up against him, not expecting it so soon but so glad that he did.

Oh it felt so good just feeling him inside me, when he began to move it felt as though he knew my body inside and out; which he just about did. He leaned back on his knees, still continuing the thrusting but now he began to rub between my legs.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he said not even sounding out of breath, meaning while I was a panting mess but I did what I was told and the sensations were heightened.

"Oh god," I moaned out, it felt great. All the stress from the office seemed so irrelevant now, everything did. I guess being a personal trainer, Dimitri had natural stamina and hard packed muscle and boy did it translate into his sex life and for that I was extremely grateful.

He began to move faster and harder, I arched my back. I could feel it coming and when it hit, it felt as though the world had ended, all noises and sights just went blank and the only thing I could register was Dimitri still going.

This man was truly a god, I mean I had heard all the horror stories of guys that could barely last five minutes and didn't even know what a real female orgasm felt like but I was glad that I had lucked and found this man.

When Dimitri finished, he groaned and rolled over, lying down next to me. I lay there panting and out of breath well he was found and he wasn't even breathing hard. Bastard was all my mind could register.

I lay there trying to catch my breath and when I finally did, I looked over at him and bushed, yet again, when I caught him looking at me.

"Wow Dimitri that was incredible, mind blowing even." I exclaimed, he just smiled and lay back with his arms beneath his head. He looked just about ready to have a cigarette, well that would be if he smoked.

I moved next to him and lay my head and his chest and closed my eyes. I felt Dimitri pull the blanket over us just before I fell asleep.

**So what did you think? **

**Was it crappy? Too corny?**

**Please let me know…**

**Thanks Ash.**


End file.
